


The More You Know

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Natasha Romanov, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Natasha--Nat, she does like Nat--is only just beginning to unravel who she is when Tony asks them all to move into Stark Tower.





	

****Natasha—Nat, she does like Nat—is only just beginning to unravel who she is when Tony asks them all to move into Stark Tower.

She likes the idea of being around the others though—she wants to surround herself with people who can teach her what it is to be honest, to embrace the terrifying transparency she’s dumped in her own lap. Clint and Tony aren’t the best examples—Clint plays dumb and Tony is one of the best deflectors she’s ever seen, but Steve, Thor, and Sam are all perfect.

All of her things fit into one big duffel bag, which she carries in on her shoulder, peering up at the slickly designed lobby of Stark Tower.

“Agent Romanova!” Tony calls, voice echoing across the space, and a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. God, she’s always liked Tony, even at his worst. What does _that_ say about her? He comes striding across the lobby, grabs on to her shoulders, grinning. “Welcome to the casa de la Avengers.”

“Thanks,” she says, “this is gonna be fun.”

Tony seems pleased with her response. Over near the elevator, Thor and two tiny women are standing waiting with luggage heaped onto what look like a couple of mechanic’s carts. Tony follows her gaze and says, “Oh, yeah, hey, have you met Foster and Lewis?”

“Agent Romanova!” Thor calls and Nat can’t help the way she smiles reflexively at his beaming.

“Hi, Thor. Nice to see you. And it’s Nat. Call me Nat.”

“Nat,” he echoes warmly and squeezes her shoulder. “I am pleased to see you looking hale. It is not easy to humble oneself as you did in Washington.”

She smiles crookedly. “I hear you had some fun in London.”

“I don’t know that I would call what we had ‘fun’,” one of the tiny women says. Nat knows immediately when Thor smiles at her that this is Jane Foster.

She holds out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Doctor Foster. Are you moving in, too?”

Jane shakes her hand and gives Thor a long-suffering look. “Thor insisted.” Then she brightens with a smile. “And Tony bribed me.”

“A personal lab with a vault is a personal lab with a vault,” Tony says cheerfully and Thor laughs.

“I did thank thee for the assist, as I believe you would say, did I not?”

“You did, big guy. You did. I expect that Asgardian mead any day now.”

Thor laughs again and Jane huffs and rolls her eyes, but there’s a fond smile tugging at her mouth.

“Yo,” the other woman says, from somewhere behind Natasha. “This thing is huge. Don’t you wanna put it down? We’ve got carts.”

Nat cranes her head around to catch a glimpse of the dark haired woman behind her with thick black-rimmed glasses. “Doesn’t bother me.”

She looks up, eyebrows crawling up her forehead and says, “Ookay, color me attracted.” Then she breaks into a gap-toothed smile that makes Nat’s stomach do a barrel roll and they shake hands over Nat’s left shoulder. “Hiya. Darcy Lewis. You are mind-bogglingly gorgeous and we’re standing next to a demi-god.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Tony says.

“Darcy!” Jane hisses.

Nat barely hears them over the rush of blood in her ears.

New fact learned: she is _very_ into this girl in the brightly colored scarf with the gap-toothed smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replies, and delights in the way a pretty pink flush creeps up over Darcy’s cheeks.

Oh, this _is_ going to be fun.


End file.
